


Love Doesn't Come in Sizes

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Lee Minhyuk, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyunwoo go to one of Minhyuk's check ups





	Love Doesn't Come in Sizes

It was quiet in the doctor's office today. It was usually lively, bustling with patients and nurses, but today was different. The only people in the waiting room were Son Hyunwoo and Son Minhyuk. They were waiting for their doctor to call them in for Minhyuk's twenty-five week pregnancy check-up. The pair sat next to each other as they waited for their doctor to call them in, probably helping another patient of his before he could get to them. 

Hyunwoo was flipping through one of the magazines provided by the prenatal clinic as Minhyuk rested his head on the older man's shoulder. He was reading through the pages that Hyunwoo was and wasn't really interested in them. He sighed, bored and not knowing what to do. 

Hyunwoo looked up from the paper booklet and furrowed his brows in confusion, having heard the sigh that sounded planned out and fake. Minhyuk was asking for his attention, "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing that there was something wrong with the younger. He didn't need an answer for his question, though, already knowing that his sigh was out of boredom. Minhyuk tended to do this, his personality often asking in ways like this. 

Minhyuk looked over at his husband and said, "I'm bored, baby," he stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He arched his back to further the stretch, which caused his round belly to stick out further from his body than it already did. Hyunwoo chuckled at the sight of how big their baby was getting inside of his husband and how much it was starting to outgrow Minhyuk's body.

Minhyuk heard the chuckle and peeked out from his eye closest to Hyunwoo, the tears he formed from the intensity of the stretch blurring his vision. He brought his arms and hands down to rub the tears away before asking, "What is it? What's so funny?" he honestly had no idea what could amuse the older male, but then again, he was Hyunwoo. The guy could find the humor in everything and that was one of the reasons that Minhyuk fell for him in the first place. 

Hyunwoo reached out and settled his hand on Minhyuk's round belly, feeling the stretched skin all smooth under his fingertips. Minhyuk looked down at the hand and back up to Hyunwoo, wanting an explanation. Hyunwoo smiled and said, "I just think you are so cute carrying around our baby inside of you," he began to move his hand as he rubbed Minhyuk's round belly, "You look all motherly and you're glowing." 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not cute. I'm all fat. I don't even know how you find me attractive at all," he poked his belly from the side, but gently, still aware that there is a baby inside. Ever since he started showing he was always complaining about how big he was going to be and how fat he'll be. He was self-conscious of his looks, having always been thin his entire life. To go through such a sudden change called pregnancy, it was a culture shock to him. Minhyuk's self esteem was at an all time low and he couldn't even help it. It was something he had to go through for the sake of his baby. 

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and said, "Baby, love doesn't come in sizes, it comes from the heart," he rested his hand on his own heart to emphasize the meaning, "Plus," he added, "You're not fat at all. It's just the baby making room to grow," he rubbed the area over Minhyuk's belly button where it slightly stuck out and created a small bump that could be seen through the pregnant male's t-shirt. Hyunwoo seriously loved how pregnancy suited his husband so well. He looked just as beautiful as ever if not more.

Minhyuk smiled. Hyunwoo always found a way to fix his hurt feelings and turn something of an issue into something with meaning and something that you couldn't possibly be upset about. It was another reason why Minhyuk fell in love with the giant teddy bear in the first place. He rested his hand next to Hyunwoo's now still one as their baby began to kick. Minhyuk guided his hand to where the movement was so he could feel it and Hyunwoo's blinding smile came out to play. 

They heard a door open and they looked up to see who had entered the room. There stood a nurse who was staring right at them with a large smile. She nodded her head once and said, "Son Minhyuk," she propped the door open and walked a bit further back into the division of the clinic. 

Hyunwoo was first to stand up. He stretched his arms out before he turned to help his pregnant husband get up. Minhyuk held out his arms and Hyunwoo grabbed the wrists, pulling him up without difficulty and Minhyuk was pulled to his feet in one go. The younger male scrambled to pull his shirt down that slightly exposed his large abdomen in the process. His maternity clothes were getting a bit too small and this left Minhyuk further embarrassed about his body. 

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Minhyuk to take. The younger eagerly grabbed the offered hand and started walking in the direction that the nurse went. Once they were past the door, Hyunwoo closed the door behind them before the nurse started to show them to the assigned doctor they had been seeing since they had their first appointment. 

Minhyuk walked down the short hallway behind the nurse with his hand underneath his belly, supporting the heavy weight attached to his body. Hyunwoo was right behind Minhyuk and noticed the waddle that Minhyuk had when he walked, finding it absolutely adorable. So far, there was nothing that Hyunwoo found that he did not like about this pregnancy. Everything had its own little perk and it gave Minhyuk that extra inch of love in his agenda. 

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were led to the open room and turned into the doorway to see the nurse now standing still at the counter. She was searching through a folder that Minhyuk knew held information on him and his medical records. He felt a hand weave its fingers into his and Minhyuk hummed as his body recognized Hyunwoo, having memorized the shape and size of his large hands. Not that it would be anyone else, but this was purely Hyunwoo and Minhyuk could tell just from touch. 

"Minhyuk, take a seat, please. I'll be ready in a second," the nurse continued to search through the folder, pulling out files that she would need to hand over to the doctor once he was here. She wasn't going to stay much longer, but she was needed to make sure Minhyuk got what he needed. 

Minhyuk hummed and walked over to the examination table. Hyunwoo helped him to get up onto the bed, holding him steady so he wouldn't fall. Both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were able to successfully settle his heavily pregnant body on the bed until he was comfortable. Minhyuk had difficulties finding the best comfort for his swollen body recently. He was having a big baby all thanks to Hyunwoo but Minhyuk was also excited. His baby was going to be all cute and chubby.

"Okay," the nurse spoke up, "I'm going to give these to your doctor and he'll come soon to check up on you and give you an ultrasound. Excuse me," after explaining the drill, she bowed and left the two in the room to go inform the doctor about the two patients and their whereabouts. 

The two were alone in the room. Hyunwoo was the one to speak up, "Are you excited? We get to see our baby today," the older was smiling like an idiot just thinking about seeing his child on the screen. His favorite part of the whole experience was hearing the heartbeat. Whenever he heard it, he just had a warmth grow inside if him. It was also a steady beat, one that he could dance to. They had only had one other ultrasound print of their baby and this time around they would be getting a new one. Both were very excited about that.

Minhyuk smiled at the absolute devotion of his husband that he himself often displayed towards the other, being the romantic he is, "Yeah, I am," he rubbed his hands all over his round belly, feeling every inch and expanse that held life within him, "It always feels real whenever I see our baby on the screen. Even though I still find it difficult to tell our baby from the actual womb, I know that she is there."

Hyunwoo furrowed his brows and leaned forward in his seat, saying, "She?" the two had agreed to wait to see the sex of the baby, and now his husband was suddenly giving their baby a sex, "How do you know it's a girl if we decided to wait?" he honestly didn't care what it was, he just wanted a healthy and happy baby. And maybe a boy. A boy would be cool.

Minhyuk shrugged and said, "After having her inside of me for the past twenty-five weeks, I can just kind of tell what she is now. You know, a special mother-daughter bond going on," he wiggled two fingers together in front of his face to emphasize on the mother and daughter aspect. One finger for him and one finger for their daughter. 

Hyunwoo looked to the side, not moving his head and returned his gaze back to Minhyuk to say, "Just because the baby has been inside of you doesn't mean that you can tell the sex just like that," Hyunwoo protested, "If you want to know the sex now, we can ask our doctor," he pointed out the door when he spoke about their doctor.

Minhyuk's eyes widened and he shook his head, saying, "No! I want it to be a surprise when our baby is born. I don't want to know," he waved his hands in front of him, exaggerating his protest. Hyunwoo nodded with a chuckle and sat back in his chair to continue to wait for their doctor. 

Not long after, their doctor entered the room with files in hand. He looked at Minhyuk as he walked past and asked, "How have you been, Minhyuk-shi, Hyunwoo-shi?" he turned to the soon to be father before he sat down on a wheeled chair after rolling it out from under the counter. 

Hyunwoo answered with a simple good, but Minhyuk knew he had to answer the doctor with any symptoms he had been experiencing since the last meeting they had, "Well, weight gain. My cravings have skyrocketed since last time we met," Minhyuk added, remembering the odd concoctions he had wanted to eat and made Hyunwoo go get him. Just talking about them now had him wanting an entire bag of sour cream and onion potato chips and chocolate sauce. 

Their doctor nodded and said, "Good, that is normal in the stage of your pregnancy. You're cravings pop out of nowhere, but they should wear off in a few weeks. As for weight gain, you will continue to gain weight and there is no problem with that. Anything else?" he asked finishing off. Minhyuk shook his head and the doctor moved onto more important matters.

Their doctor continued to take Minhyuk's blood pressure and health updates. When it got to weight, Minhyuk got shy. Weight was an important thing for Minhyuk, and it always had been. Minhyuk even pouted at his new weight, an additional seven pounds to his previous weight, but Hyunwoo was there to make him feel better with lots of kisses and loving pats.  

Finally, the ultrasound was next. As their doctor hooked everything up, Minhyuk laid down on the examination table with Hyunwoo's help. When Minhyuk was comfortable, he rolled up his t-shirt revealing his swollen belly. The doctor applied the gel onto Minhyuk's skin and took the transducer probe to roll it around and spread the substance. 

On the screen, it showed the grainy, black and white picture of their baby. Minhyuk observed the moving screen and even though he had trouble making out their baby during their first ultrasound, there was no difficulty in finding it now. This was proof of his and Hyunwoo's love for each other. Hyunwoo gaped at the screen and watched proudly as their baby looked bigger than the last time he saw it. He reached out and took Minhyuk's hand, winding his fingers through the younger's. 

The doctor flipped a switch on the machine and the room was filled with the soft heartbeats of their baby. Hyunwoo's expression turned into one of pure joy and bliss, he couldn't possibly be more happy at this moment. The rhythm it was on made Hyunwoo smile. 

Their doctor finished up their appointment, choosing to not reveal the gender to respect the parents' choice and sent them off with their newly printed sonogram of their baby. 

When the two parents were settled in the car after leaving, Hyunwoo turned over his shoulder to look out for anyone behind his car as he backed out. Minhyuk sat next to him, sonogram in hand. He was admiring the shape his baby was in as he stroked his large belly. He sneaked his hand under the material and felt his bare skin. The warmth it provided was overwhelming and Minhyuk's heart couldn't possibly grow anymore with the love he felt for his baby. 

Hyunwoo turned back to the front and continued to drive to their home, but as he turned to the front, he noticed how happy Minhyuk seemed at the moment, "What are you feeling?" Hyunwoo asked his pregnant spouse, already able to feel the pure joy he was emitting.

The younger male looked up from his picture and continued to stroke his belly. He thought carefully about his answer and said, "I feel an incredible joy inside of me. I just don't know what it was today, but I felt it in the doctor's office today. I think, seeing our baby by each appointment increases my love for him or her in great amounts. I can't wait until our baby is here with us," he caressed his belly as he felt the baby squirm inside of him. Every time he or she moved, it set sparks alight in his heart. 

Hyunwoo hummed and rested a hand on Minhyuk's belly saying, "I do, too. Pure bliss overtakes my senses and it's hard to think straight," he took his hand away to drive safely on the remainder of the drive home. Minhyuk nodded from the side and stroked the side of his belly, feeling their baby kick his palm. Love doesn't come in sizes, he thought. Hyunwoo told him so and maybe it truly didn't.


End file.
